


Eloquentia

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney talks too much - even in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloquentia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Eloquenz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101127) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * Inspired by [Eloquenz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101127) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many thanks to my beta Cimmie!!

Sheppard pushed carefully into Rodney.

"Not so fast!"

John slowed down and shifted his position slightly.

"Hey, pay a bit more attention to my arm! I still need it."

Sheppard took a deep breath and kissed Rodney on the neck.

"Stop sucking on my neck! You're giving me a haematoma!"

Complaints, complaints, complaints! Sheppard gritted his teeth and tried to blind out the words, which wasn't an easy task with Rodney's bitching voice. But John wanted this night to be perfect and thus was willing to overlook the perpetual nagging.

So far they only had opportunities for quick handjobs in a storage room or fast and dirty blowjobs in the jumper bay. But they had never spent a whole night together. Tonight was a first, but if the situation deteriorated at this rate, also a last.

It had started promising. A successful treaty, a society with open gay couples, a delicious dinner, a clean, tidy room for only the two of them and a huge bed with a mattress that met Rodney's approval.

In the beginning John had only grinned that Rodney was as bossy in the bedroom as he was in the labs.

John complied kind-heartedly when Rodney ordered him to divest him of his clothes in a certain order. "First the socks, not the trousers!"

He was happy to agree when Rodney stated that he, Rodney, was on the bottom and Sheppard would have to do all the work, because he was much too lazy after the rich meal.

John even dimmed the light because Rodney wanted it.

But once they were both naked, Rodney on his belly beneath him and John's dick in Rodney's ass it started to grate on his nerves that Rodney didn't shut up. But he continued stubbornly, hoping that soon mindless desire would overwhelm Rodney and silence him.

John cautiously twisted his hips to find a better angle and ...

"Ouch! Mind your bony knees, you moron!"

That was the final straw! John wasn't accustomed to be called an idiot in bed and he wouldn't start with Rodney.

"Stop calling me a moron, Rodney!" To give his words more impact he let his hand fall onto Rodney's ass. It had been a totally involuntary action and he regretted it the moment he saw the red imprint of his hand on Rodney's skin.

"I ...I ... ", he started to apologize when Rodney interrupted him.

He repeated deliberately and with a much deeper voice than usual, "Moron."

John gulped, and after a second of hectic thinking a new hypothesis began to form in his brain and he tested it.

He threw all caution to the wind and started to pound earnestly into Rodney. No more tentative, careful and soft strokes, but deep, hard and fast. He took Rodney's wrists into his hands and pressed them firmly onto the mattress. His lips found the place on the neck of the non-haematoma and he bit the sweaty skin. His cock found Rodney's prostrate and he hammered against it relentlessly.

"Oh God, yes!" Rodney arched and pressed his whole body against Sheppard's. "Harder, deeper!"

John chuckled. This was a type of commentary he was fine with in bed.

\--------The End-----------

© Antares, January 2009 


End file.
